1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a system and method for controlling a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat dissipation occurs in motors that generate a driving force, for several reasons of electromotive force generated when the motors are driven, and an eddy-current loss.
Since heat generated in the motors causes life-spans of the motors to be reduced and affects performance, several devices for cooling motors are well-known.
In particular, since a large amount of heat is generated in a stator, several technologies for cooling a motor by dissipating heat generated in the stator are well-known. Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2010-0033857 discloses a technology for cooling a stator using water-cooling.